


Too late

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [10]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: A sad Booster/Ted drabble. Because canon wasn't sad enough apparently.





	

Ted told him he couldn't hang out because he had a date, and Booster's stomach twisted in a way that felt like more than disappointment, but he couldn't understand why. Distracted himself by making a disbelieving joke about Ted having a date.

It wasn't a one time thing either, but he didn't recognize his own reaction for what is was until too late – jealousy. Booster had fallen in love with Ted without realizing, and every time he saw Ted with someone else it felt wrong, and he hadn't been able to figure out why until after Ted was gone.


End file.
